dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patch: 25 kwietnia 2016
Uwagi patchu Aktualizacja 6.87 Ogólne *Przerobiono Ranked All Pick. Przed rozpoczęciem fazy wyboru, istnieje 15-sekundowa faza głosowania banowania bohaterów. Każdy gracz głosuje na innego bohatera. Następnie połowa bohaterów, które zostały poddane głosowaniu zostaną losowo wybrane i zbanowane. **Dwóch graczy nie może głosować na tego samego bohatera. Liczba zakazów jest równa połowie ogólnej liczby głosów. Jeśli jest nieparzysta liczba głosów, liczba zakazów jest losowo zaokrąglana w górę lub w dół. *Każda drużyna ma teraz możliwość skanowania, dostępnego w interfejsie użytkownika minimapy. **Skanuje cel znajdujący się w zasięgu 900 AoE przez 8 sekund. Pokazuje, czy istnieją wrogie postacie w tej strefie przez 8 sekund. **Rozpoczyna się czasem oczekiwania i ma globalny czas oczekiwania wynoszący 4,5 minuty. *Początkowe HP zwiększono z 180 do 200. *Ilość życia na siłę została zwiększona z 19 do 20. *Bazowa mana bohatera została zwiększona z 0 do 50. *Mana na inteligencję została zmniejszona z 13 do 12 jednostek. *Inteligencja teraz zwiększa obrażenia twojego czaru o 1% na 16 punktów inteligencji. **Na przykład, 100 inteligencji daje w przybliżeniu 6% bonusu. *Aktualizacja życia Lane creepów została zwiększona z 10 do 12 HP. **Uaktualnia lane creepów co 7,5 minut. *Wieże drugiego poziomu zadają takie same obrażenia jak wieże trzeciego poziomu. *Wieże teraz przydzielają aurę, która daje pancerz sojuszniczym jednostkom. **Wieże pierwszego poziomu dają 1 pancerz, a wieże drugiego, trzeciego oraz czwartego poziomu dają 3 pancerza. *Zasięg True Sight wieży został zmniejszony z 900 do 700. **Tak samo jak zasięg ataku. *Początkowa runa nagród nie daje doświadczenia. *Zasięg ataku postaci wręcz został zwiększony z 128 do 150. *Czas oczekiwania rozróby lane creepów został zwiększony z 2 do 2,5. *Premia złota creepów wręcz została zmniejszona z 40 do 38. **Premia złota Super i Mega creepów wręcz została zmniejszona o 2. Premia złota Creepów zasięgowych została niezmieniona. *Aktualizacja premii złota creepów wręcz i zasięgowych z biegiem czasu została zwiększona z 1 do 2. **Uaktualnia lane creepów co 7,5 minut. *Doświadczenie creepów wręcz zostało zmniejszone z 62 do 45. *Doświadczenie creepów zasięgowych zostało zmniejszone z 41 do 90. **Te same całkowite doświadczenie na falę (3 wręcz i 1 zasięgowy, 227 doświadczenia vs 225 doświadczenia). *Doświadczenie wymagane do zdobycia 8 i 9 poziomu przeskalowano z 600/1200 do 800/1000. *Życie Centaur Coursera zostało zmniejszone z 550 do 350. *Pancerz Centaur Coursera został zmniejszony o 1. *Duży Centaur Camp teraz respi 2 Centaury Coursery zamiast jednego. *Odporność na magię Roshana została zmniejszona z 75% do 55%. *Ilość życia Roshana zwiększono z 7500 + 125/min do 8000 + 175/min. *Nagroda doświadczenia Roshana została zmieniona z 1789 do 750 + 20/min. *Runa podwójnych obrażeń oraz runa przyspieszenia nie mają specjalnych zasad rozwianych przez niewrażliwość na magię. *Iluzje teraz korzystają z blokowych obrażeń. *Captains Mode - czas wyboru został zmniejszony z 40 do 30 sekund. *Captains Mode - bonusowy czas został zwiększony z 110 do 130 sekund. *Captains Mode: Skorygowano kolejność banów w drugiej fazie banów (z 1/2/1/2 do 2/1/2/1). *Captains Mode: Skorygowano kolejność wyborów w finalnej fazie wyborów (z 2/1 do 1/2). *Captains Mode: Ogólna kolejność wyborów/banów dla dwóch różnych drużyn: **Ban1: 1/2/1/2 **Wybór1: 1/2/2/1 **Ban2: 2/1/2/1 **Wybór2: 2/1/2/1 **Ban3: 2/1 **Wybór3: 1/2 *Typ pancerza Roshana został zmieniony z bazowego na bohaterski. *Typ ataku Dark Troll Summonera został zmieniony z przenikliwego na bohaterski. *Typ ataku Thunderhide'a został zmieniony z bazowego na bohaterski. *Obrażenia Dark Troll Summonera zostały zmniejszone z 55-60 do 40-45. *Obrażenia ataku Thunderhide'a zostały zmniejszone z 71-78 do 60-65. *Pula many Harpy Stormcraftera została zmniejszona z 540 do 400. *Pula many Satyr Tormentera została zmniejszona z 600 do 400. Bohaterowie *Abaddon: **Curse of Avernus - spowolnienie zwiększono z 5/10/15/20% do 8/12/16/20%. *Ancient Apparition: **"Cold Feet" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 15/13/11/9 do 13/11/9/7. **"Cold Feet" - zmieniono wyczucie czasu obrażeń z 0.8/1.6/2.5/3.4 do 0/1/2/3. *Arc Warden: **Przyrost siły został zwiększony z 1.9 do 2.3. **Przyrost inteligencji został zwiększony z 2.1 do 2.6. **"Flux" nie spowalnia już jednostek odpornych na magię. **"Flux" - spowolnienie zmniejszono z 50% do 35/40/45/50%. **"Magnetic Field" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 50 do 35/30/25/20. **"Magnetic Field" - czas trwania został zwiększony z 3.5/4/4.5/5 do 3.5/4.5/5.5/6.5. **"Spark Wraith" - koszt many zredukowano z 100/110/120/130 do 80. **"Spark Wraith" - opóźnienie aktywacji zredukowano z 3 do 2. **"Spark Wraith" teraz stosuje 0.4/0.5/0.6/0.7-sekundowe oczyszczenie. **"Spark Wraith" - obrażenia przeskalowano z 150/200/250/300 do 100/160/220/280. **"Tempest Double" nie ma już kosztu hp/many. **"Tempest Double" - czas oczekiwania umiejętności/przedmiotów teraz trwają na jednostce. **"Tempest Double" nie replikuje już przedmiotów, które wypadły po śmierci (np. Gem of True Sight czy Divine Rapier). **"Tempest Double" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 65/60/55 do 50/40/30. **"Tempest Double" - czas trwania zmniejszono z 20 do 12/13/14. **"Tempest Double" - punkt rzucania został zwiększony z 0 do 0.15. *Axe: **"Counter Helix" - zmieniono typ obrażeń z Fizycznych na Pure. **"Counter Helix" - obrażenia zredukowano z 100/135/170/205 do 90/120/150/180. *Bane: **"Enfeeble" - koszt many zredukowano z 95/105/115/125 do 95. *Beastmaster: **"Call of the Wild" - dzienna wizja jastrzębia została zredukowana z 700/1000/1300/1600 do 500/750/1000/1250. **"Call of the Wild" - nocna wizja jastrzębia została zredukowana z 700/800/900/1000 do 500/650/800/950. *Bloodseeker: **Przyrost siły zwiększono z 2 do 2.4. **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Bloodseekera: ***Daje 2 ładunki do "Rupture" z 40-sekundowym uzupełnieniem. **"Rupture" - punkt rzucania ulepszono z 0.6 do 0.4. *Bounty Hunter: **"Shadow Walk" - koszt many zwiększono z 50 do 65. *Brewmaster: **Zastąpiono umiejętność Earth Brewlinga o nazwie "Pulverize" umiejętnością "Demolish": ***Daje 150% bonusowych obrażeń budynkom. **"Primal Split" - typ obrażeń Eartha i Storma zmieniono z przenikliwych na bohaterski. **"Primal Split" - typ pancerza Brewlingów zmieniono z silnego na bohaterski. **"Primal Split" - obrażenia ataku Eartha zostały zmniejszone z 40/80/165 do 30/60/90. **"Primal Split" - obrażenia ataku Storma zostały zmniejszone z 40/80/165 do 20/40/60. **"Primal Split" - obrażenia ataku Fire zostały zmniejszone z 77/122/154 do 80/120/160. ***Typ ataku Fire Brewlinga jest to aktualnie bohaterski. **Umiejętność "Wind Walk" Storm Brewlinga - obrażenia backstab zwiększono z 100 do 100/160/220. ***Korzysta również ze zmian typów ataku. *Bristleback: **"Bristleback" - próg obrażeń zredukowano z 230 do 210. **"Viscous Nasal Goo" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) - zasięg zwiększono z 600 do 700. *Centaur Warrunner: **"Double Edge" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 8 do 6. **"Stampede" - czas trwania zmniejszono z 3.75 do 4.0. *Chen: **"Hand of God" - nie są już w pełni leczone creepy. *Clockwerk: **"Battery Assault" - obrażenia zwiększono z 20/40/60/80 do 20/45/70/95. **Drobne porządki do umiejętności "Power Cogs" - dystans/czas trwania odepchnięcia został zmieniony z 252/0.84 do 250/0.85. *Crystal Maiden: **"Crystal Nova" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 12 do 12/11/10/9. **"Arcane Aura" - czwarty poziom własnej regeneracji został zwiększony z 6 do 8. *Dazzle: **"Poison Touch" - zasięg zwiększono z 600 do 600/650/700/750. *Death Prophet: **Bazowa siła została zmniejszona z 19 do 18. **"Spirit Siphon" nie gwarantuje wizji. **"Spirit Siphon" - zmieniono typ obrażeń z Pure na Magiczne i nie przechodzi już odporności na magię. **"Spirit Siphon" - obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 20 + 1/2/3/4% do 25 + 1/2.5/4/5.5%. ***Obrażenia są w przybliżeniu takie same z podstawową odpornością na magię. **"Spirit Siphon" - czas trwania został zwiększony z 5 do 6. **"Spirit Siphon" - zasięg bufforu został zmniejszony z 300 do 250. *Disruptor: **"Kinetic Field" - AoE zwiększono z 325 do 340. *Dragon Knight: **Bazowe obrażenia zostały zwiększone o 4. **"Breathe Fire" - redukcja obrażeń ataku została zwiększona z 20/25/30/35% do 35%. **"Breathe Fire" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 12 do 14/13/12/11. *Drow Ranger: **"Gust" - punkt rzucania został ulepszony z 0.4 do 0.25. *Earth Spirit: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu została zmniejszona z 305 do 295. **"Boulder Smash" - szybkość odrzutu została zmniejszona z 1200 do 900. *Earthshaker: **Przerobiono Aghanim's Scepter dla Earthshakera: ***"Enchant Totem" staje się umiejętnością docelową z zasięgiem 900. Przyczynia się do skoku w powietrzu i na lądzie w miejscu docelowym. ***Rzucanie umiejętności sprawi, że zachowują się one w oryginalnej postaci, bez skoków. *Elder Titan: **"Echo Stomp" - obrażenia zwiększono z 80/90/100/110 do 85/110/135/160. *Enchantress: **"Impetus" - obrażenia zredukowano z 15/20/25% do 14/18/22%. **"Impetus" - maksymalny dystans zredukowano z 2500 do 1750. ***Skuteczne maksymalne obrażenia zostały zredukowane z 375/500/625 do 245/315/385. *Enigma: **Naprawiono umiejętność "Demonic Conversion", która nie pracowała na dziku oraz jastrzębiu Beastmastera. *Faceless Void: **"Time Walk" - zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 625 do 675. **"Time Walk" - punkt rzucania zwiększono z 0.2 do 0.3. **"Time Dilation" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 36/30/24/18 do 40/34/28/22. **"Time Dilation" - spowolnienie zostało przeskalowane z 7/8/9/10 do 8. **"Time Lock" już dłużej nie daje podwójnych obrażeń wewnątrz umiejętności "Chronosphere". **"Time Lock" - obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 40/50/60/70 do 50/75/100/125. **Aghanim's Scepter już dłużej nie zwiększa czasu trwania "Chronosphere". *Gyrocopter: **Bazowe obrażenia zostały zmniejszone o 4. **Przerobiono Aghanim's Scepter dla Gyrocoptera: ***Dodano "Side Gunner" - odpala automatyczny atak losowo wrogich jednostek w promieniu 600 AoE co 1,4 sekundy. ***Ma takie same zasady ostrzału co "Rocket Barrage". *Huskar: **"Berserker's Blood" - maksymalna szybkość ataku została zwiększona z 196/224/252/280 do 220/260/300/340. *Invoker: **Bazowa inteligencja została zmniejszona z 22 do 16. **Czary "Invoked" - punkt rzucania zwiększono z 0 do 0.05. **"Ghost Walk" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 35 do 45. **"Tornado" - wizja została zmniejszona z 600 do 200. *Jakiro: **"Macropyre" - dystans zwiększono z 900 do 1400. **"Macropyre" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) - czas trwania zwiększono z 20 do 30 sekund. *Keeper of the Light: **Szybkość ruchu została zwiększona z 315 do 335. *Kunkka: **Bazowy pancerz został zwiększony o 2. **"Torrent" - czas trwania ogłuszenia zwiększono z 1.53 do 1.6. **"Torrent" - koszt many został zredukowany z 120 do 90/100/110/120. *Legion Commander: **"Duel" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) - czas trwania zwiększono z 4.75/5.5/6.25 do 6/7/8. *Lich: **"Chain Frost" już dłużej nie przeskakuje na Zombie. *Lifestealer: **Przyrost siły zwiększono z 2.4 do 3.0. **"Infest" - jedynie Ancient Creepy poziomu 2 i 3 mogą być celem. *Lone Druid: **"Battle Cry" - obrażenia zredukowano z 90/120/150 do 70/100/130. *Luna: **Przyrost zręczności zwiększono z 2.8 do 3.3. *Magnus: **Bazowa regeneracja życia została zwiększona z 0.25 do 0.75. **Bazowe obrażenia zostały zwiększone o 4. *Medusa: **"Stone Gaze" - wzmocnienie obrażeń zostały zwiększone z 30/40/50% do 50%. **"Stone Gaze" - czas trwania przeskalowano z 6 do 5/6/7 sekund. **"Stone Gaze" - spowolnienie zostało zredukowane z 50 do 35%. *Meepo: **Bazowe obrażenia zwiększono o 4. *Mirana: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Mirany: ***Pasywne wyzwalanie umiejętności "Starstorm" co 8 sekund. Jeśli nie ma jednostek, na które wpływa, czar czeka, aż znajdzie się w pobliżu wroga. ***Nie wyzwala jeśli przeciwnik cię nie zobaczył. *Morphling: **"Replicate" - zadane obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 50% do 80%. **"Hybrid" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 120 do 70. *Naga Siren: **"Mirror Image" - obrażenia iluzji zostały zwiększone z 20/25/30/35% do 25/30/35/40%. **"Song of the Siren" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) - szybkość regeneracji została zwiększona z 8 do 10%. **"Song of the Siren" teraz działa na jednostki typu Golemy. *Nature's Prophet: **Nagroda za drzewca została zwiększona z 14-20 do 18-24. **Wizja drzewców została zmniejszona z 1000/800 do 500. *Necrophos: **"Reaper's Scythe" - kara czasowa respawnu zmniejszona z 30 do 10/20/30. **"Reaper's Scythe" - współczynnik obrażeń został zwiększony z 0.4/0.6/0.9 do 0.6/0.75/0.9. *Nyx Assassin: **Bazowa regeneracja HP została zwiększona z 2.5 do 3.5. *Omniknight: **"Degen Aura" nie przebija już niewrażliwości na magię. *Oracle: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Oracle'a: ***"Purifying Flames" - zmniejsza czas oczekiwania z 2.25 do 1.0 sekund oraz obniża punkt rzucania z 0.3 do 0.1. *Outworld Devourer: **"Arcane Orb" - kradzież inteligencji został zredukowany z 2/3/4/5 do 1/2/3/4. **"Arcane Orb" - koszt many zwiększono z 100 do 100/120/140/160. **"Astral Imprisonment" - zasięg rzucania został zmniejszony z 450/500/550/600 do 225/350/475/600. *Phantom Assassin: **Turn rate został zwiększony z 0.4 do 0.6. **"Stifling Dagger" teraz daje prawdziwy atak fizyczny w wysokości 60 + 25/40/55/70% obrażenia ataku. *Phoenix: **"Supernova" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) teraz zwiększa także liczbę ataków potrzebnych do zniszczenia supernowej do 7/10/13. *Puck: **"Illusory Orb" - zwiększono szybkość o 1. *Razor: **"Static Link" - dystans przerwy zwiększono o 100. *Riki: **Dodano do Captain's Mode. **"Blink Strike" - obrażenia zwiększono z 20/40/60/80 do 60/80/100/120. **"Tricks of the Trade" - punkt rzucania ulepszono z 0.4 do 0.3. **"Tricks of the Trade" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 40 do 40/35/30. *Rubick: **Turn rate został zwiększony z 0.5 do 0.7. **"Fade Bolt" - obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 70/140/210/280 do 75/150/225/300. **"Null Field" - bonus odporności na magię został zwiększony z 5/10/15/20% do 10/14/18/22%. *Sand King: **"Sand Storm" - maksymalny czas inkantacji został przeskalowany z 20/40/60/80 do 50. *Shadow Demon: **"Disruption" - obrażenia iluzji zwiększono z 30/40/50/60 do 30/45/60/75%. **"Soul Catcher" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 13 do 13/12/11/10. *Shadow Fiend: **"Requiem of Souls" - początkowa szerokość zwiększona z 75/100/125 do 125. **"Requiem of Souls" - końcowa szerokość zwiększona z 400/425/450 do 425. **Aghanim's Scepter teraz także zwiększa maksymalną liczbę duszy Necromastery z 15/22/29/36 do 22/30/38/46. *Shadow Shaman: **"Mass Serpent Ward" został przerobiony. Teraz daje 75% pluśnięcia w 175 AoE. ***Poprzednia mechanika zawiera: ****100% obrażeń pluśnięcia w promieniu 50/75/85. ****40% obrażeń pluśnięcia w promieniu 75/100/110. ****20% obrażeń pluśnięcia w promieniu 150/200/220. *Silencer: **"Last Word" już dłużej nie spowalnia. **"Arcane Curse" - bazowy czas trwania zmniejszono z 7 do 6. **"Arcane Curse" teraz spowalnia szybkość ruchu o 9/12/15/18%. **"Arcane Curse" - czas oczekiwania została zwiększona z 18/16/14/12 do 20/18/16/14. **"Glaives of Wisdom" - obrażenia przeskalowano z 30/50/70/90% do 35/50/65/80%. *Skywrath Mage: **"Mystic Flare" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) - czas trwania zwiększono z 2.4 do 12 sekund. ***Takie same obrażenia na sekundę. **"Mystic Flare" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 20/10/0 do 20/10/5. *Sniper: **"Shrapnel" - obrażenia zostały zredukowane z 12/24/36/48 do 15/30/45/60. *Spectre: **Przyrost zręczności zredukowano z 2.2 do 1.8. **"Spectral Dagger" nie przechodzi przez odporność na magię. **"Haunt" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 120 do 140/130/120. **"Haunt" - iluzje są teraz nie do ogłuszenia. *Storm Spirit: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Storm Spirita: ***Powoduje, że "Electric Vortex" ma 475 AoE wokół bohatera. ***Wymaga wizji nad jednostkami, aby na nie działać. *Sven: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu została zredukowana z 295 do 290. *Terrorblade: **Bazowy pancerz został zwiększony o 3. *Timbersaw: **"Whirling Death" - czas trwania debuffu został zwiększony z 11 do 14 sekund. **"Reactive Armor" - regeneracja i pancerz została zwiększona z 1 do 1/1.2/1.4/1.6. *Tinker: **Bazowa inteligencja została zwiększona z 27 do 30. **"Rearm" - koszt many zredukowano z 125/225/325 do 100/200/300. *Treant Protector: **"Nature's Guise" - promień drzew został zmniejszony z 375 do 350. **"Nature's Guise" - czas trwania drzew został zmniejszony z 1 do 0.75 sekund. **"Nature's Guise" - szybkość ruchu została zwiększona z 10% do 14/16/18/20%. **"Leech Seed" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 16/14/12/10 do 16/13/10/7. *Troll Warlord: **Zasięgowe "Whirling Axes" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 20/18/16/14 do 19/16/13/10. **"Fervor" - maksymalna kumulacja została zwiększona z 6 do 7. *Tusk: **"Walrus Kick" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 12 do 8. **"Walrus Kick" - obrażenia zwiększono z 200 do 350. *Vengeful Spirit: **"Magic Missile" - ogłuszenie przeskalowano z 1.45/1.55/1.65/1.75 do 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8. *Viper: **"Poison Attack" nie jest już Unikalnym Modyfikatorem Ataku. *Visage: **"Gravekeeper's Cloak" - czas odnawiania został zmniejszony z 4 do 3 sekund. **"Gravekeeper's Cloak" - minimalny próg obrażeń został zwiększony z 2 do 15. **Stone Form - opóźnienie ogłuszenia zmniejszono z 1 do 0.85. *Warlock: **"Shadow Word" - zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 500 do 525/600/675/750. **"Fatal Bonds" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 25 do 24/22/20/18. **"Flaming Fists" Golema - obrażenia zmieniono z 40% szansy na 80/115/150 obrażeń do 100% szansy na 40/50/60 obrażeń. *Weaver: **"Time Lapse" (za pomocą Aghanim's Scepter) - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 20 do 16. *Winter Wyvern: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do Winter Wyverna: ***Powoduje, że umiejętność "Arctic Burn" jest przełączana i wysysa 40 many na sekundę. Koszt many potrzebnej do aktywacji jest taki sam jak obecny, czyli 120/110/100/90. ***Nie ma już limitu liczby ataków na cel. **"Winter's Curse" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 120/110/100 do 90. *Zeus: **"Static Field" - obrażenia przeskalowano z 5/7/9/11% do 4/6/8/10%. **"Static Field" nie wyłącza już przedmiotu Blink Dagger. **"Thundergod's Wrath" - obrażenia zmniejszono z 225/350/475 do 225/325/425. Przedmioty Nowe przedmioty *Blight Stone: **Koszt: 300 złota **Pasywna umiejętność: Redukuje pancerz o 2 na atak. **Dostępny w bocznym sklepie. **Przedmiot jest używany z Desolatorem i Medallion of Courage. *Infused Raindrop: **Koszt: 225 złota **Zapewnia: ***+0.85 regeneracji many **Pasywna umiejętność: Ma 5 ładunków, przedmiot zostanie zniszczony, gdy osiągnie 0 ładunków. Po otrzymaniu ponad 50 magicznych obrażeń, zużywa ładunek i blokuje 120 magicznych obrażeń. 4-sekundowy czas oczekiwania. *Bloodthorn: **Potrzeba: ***Orchid Malevolence (4075) ***Crystalys (2120) ***Przepis (1000) ***Całkowicie: 7195 **Zapewnia: ***+25 inteligencji ***+30 szybkość ataku ***+60 obrażeń ***+150% regeneracji many **Aktywna umiejętność: Wszystkie ataki na wyciszonym celu, w tym na sojuszników, by zdobyć True Strike i 1.35x trafień krytycznych. **Pasywna umiejętność: Daje szansę na trafienie krytyczne. ***Szansa na krytyk: 20%; Obrażenia krytyczne: 175%. **Czas oczekiwania: 11 *Echo Sabre: **Potrzeba: ***Oblivion Staff (1650) ***Ogre Club (1000) ***Całkowicie: 2650 **Zapewnia: ***+10 siły ***+10 inteligencji ***+10 szybkości ataku ***+15 obrażeń ***+75% regeneracji many **Pasywna umiejętność: Daje ataki wręcz, by dwukrotnie atakować w krótkim odstępie czasu. Twój podwojony atak stosowany jest przez 0,6 sekundy i powoduje 100% spowolnienia szybkości ruchu/ataku. 5-sekundowy czas oczekiwania. *Hurricane Pike: **Potrzeba: ***Force Staff (2225) ***Dragon Lance (1900) ***Przepis (250) ***Całkowicie: 4375 **Zapewnia: ***+20 zręczności ***+15 siły ***+10 inteligencji ***+4 regeneracji HP ***+130 szybkości ataku (tylko zasięgowe postacie) **Aktywna umiejętność: Przy stosowaniu na wroga, popycha obydwoje od siebie o 450 jednostek każdą i pozwala zaatakować cel bez ograniczeń zasięgu dla 4 ataków na maksymalnie 5 sekund. Działa jak Force Staff kiedy jest stosowany na siebie lub sojuszników. **Zasięg rzucania: 400 kiedy jest użyty na wrogu, 800 kiedy na sojuszniku lub na samym sobie. **Czas oczekiwania: 14. *Tome of Knowledge: **Koszt: 150 złota **Użytek: Gwarantuje 425 doświadczenia. *Wind Lace: **Koszt: 225 złota **Zapewnia: ***+20 szybkości ruchu **Dostępny w bocznym sklepie. **Przedmiot jest używany z Drum of Endurance oraz Eul's Scepter of Divinity. Zmiany *Abyssal Blade: **Potrzeba: ***Skull Basher (2700) ***Vanguard (2150) ***Przepis (1550) ***Całkowicie: 6400 (kiedyś 6750) **Kiedyś zapewniał: ***+10 siły ***+70 obrażeń **Teraz zapewnia: ***+10 siły ***+10 obrażeń ***+250 życia ***+15 regeneracji HP **Blok obrażeń: 100% do zablokowania 40/20 obrażeń dla jednostek wręcz/zasięgowych. **"Overwhelm" - koszt many zredukowano z 150 do 75. **"Overwhelm" - czas oczekiwania zredukowano z 60 do 35. **"Bash" - obrażenia zredukowano z 120 do 85. *Aether Lens: **Mnożnik obrażeń od czarów został zmniejszony z 8% do 5%. *Animal Courier: **Czas respawnu zredukowano z 140 do 120 sekund. ***Czas respawnu latającego kuriera jest nadal 180. *Armlet of Mordiggian: **"Unholy Strength" teraz daje 5 pancerza. ***Armlet zapewnia 5 pancerza, ten wzrasta do 10, podczas gdy jest aktywny. *Blade Mail: **Teraz zwraca obrażenia przed jakąkolwiek redukcją, i zwraca tego samego typu, jakie zostały odebrane. *Bloodstone: **Liczba początkowych ładunków została zwiększona z 8 do 12. *Butterfly: **Flutter - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 35 do 25. *Crimson Guard: **Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 60 do 50. **Regeneracja życia została zwiększona o 2. *Desolator: **Teraz potrzebuje Blight Stone zamiast przepisu kosztującego 300. *Diffusal Blade: **"Purge" - czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 0 do 2. **Mana spalona przez iluzje wręcz/zasięgowe została zmniejszona z 25/12 do 20/10. **Mana spalona przez postacie wręcz/zasięgowe została zwiększona z 25 do 40. *Dragon Lance: **Teraz potrzeba Ogre Club, dwa razy Band of Elvenskin zamiast Ogre Club i Quarterstaff. **Koszt zwiększono z 1875 do 1900. **Kiedyś zapewniał: ***+10 siły ***+10 obrażeń ***+10 szybkości ataku ***+130 zasięgu ataku **Teraz zapewnia: ***+15 siły ***+15 zręczności ***+130 zasięgu ataku *Drum of Endurance: **Teraz potrzeba Bracer, Ring of Regen, Wind Lace i przepis, który kosztuje 700. **Koszt teraz wynosi 1850 (kiedyś 1775). **Kiedyś zapewniał: ***+9 inteligencji ***+9 siły ***+9 zręczności ***+3 obrażeń **Teraz zapewnia: ***+9 inteligencji ***+6 siły ***+3 zręczności ***+3 obrażeń ***+3 regeneracji HP *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Teraz potrzebuje Wind Lace zamiast Sage's Mask. *Flying Courier: **Koszt zredukowano z 200 do 150. *Gem of True Sight: **Promień True Sight zredukowano z 1100 do 900. *Ghost Scepter: **"Ghost Form" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 30 do 25. *Glimmer Cape: **Koszt many zredukowano z 110 do 90. *Guardian Greaves: **Cena przepisu została zwiększona z 1650 do 1700. *Heart of Tarrasque: **Bonus siły został zwiększony z 40 do 45. **Bonus życia został zmniejszony z 300 do 250. *Heaven's Halberd: **Czas trwania rozbrojenia na zasięgowych celach został zwiększony z 4.5 do 5.5. *Hood of Defiance: **Usunięto jeden Ring of Regen. *Linken's Sphere: **Koszt przepisu zmniejszono z 1325 do 1000. *Lotus Orb: **Teraz wymaga Energy Booster zamiast przepisu, który kosztował 900. ***Teraz zapewnia 250 many. **Regeneracja życia została zwiększona z 5 do 6. *Mask of Madness: **Aktywne wzmocnienie obrażeń zredukowano z 30% do 25%. *Medallion of Courage: **Teraz wymaga Blight Stone zamiast przepisu. *Observer Ward: **Złoto/Doświadczenie przeskalowano z 50/100 do 100/25. **Czas trwania zmniejszono z 7 do 6 sekund. **Interwał ponownego zaopatrzenia zredukowano z 180 do 150 sekund. **Koszt zredukowano z 75 do 65. *Octarine Core: **Dłużej nie zapewnia już regeneracji życia. **Regeneracja many została zredukowana z 100% do 50%. *Perseverance: **Regeneracja życia została zwiększona z 5 do 6. *Pipe of Insight: **Usunięto czas trwania limitu kumulacji "Barrier". *Point Booster: **Bonus życia zredukowano z 200 do 175 oraz bonus many wzrosła z 150 do 175. *Refresher Orb: **Regeneracja życia została zwiększona z 10 do 12. *Ring of Aquila: **Pancerz został zmniejszony z 3 do 2. **Obrażenia zwiększono z 9 do 10. *Ring of Basilius: **Bonus pancerza został zmniejszony z 3 do 2. **Bonus obrażeń został zwiększony z 6 do 7. *Ring of Health: **Regeneracja życia została zwiększona z 5 do 6. *Ring of Regen: **Koszt zredukowano z 350 do 325. *Rod of Atos: **Usunięto szansę na True Strike na cel. *Sange: **"Maim" - szansa wzrosła z 15% do 20%. **"Maim" - spowolnienie zredukowano z 20% do 20/10%. *Sange and Yasha: **"Maim" - szansa wzrosła z 16% do 30%. **"Maim" - spowolnienie zredukowano z 32% do 26/13%. *Shadow Amulet: **Koszt zredukowano z 1400 do 1300. *Skull Basher: **Bash - obrażenia zredukowano z 120 do 85. **Koszt przepisu zredukowano z 1000 do 750. *Silver Edge: **Teraz potrzeba Shadow Blade oraz Ultimate Orb zamiast Shadow Blade, Sange oraz przepis. **Koszt zmieniono z 5450 do 4800. **Kiedyś zapewniał: ***+16 siły ***+32 obrażeń ***+30 szybkości ataku **Teraz zapewnia: ***+30 obrażeń ***+30 szybkości ataku ***+15 wszystkich statystyk **"Backstab" - redukcja obrażeń zwiększono z 40 do 50%. *Smoke of Deceit: **Czas uzupełnienia zapasów zmniejszono z 12 do 11 minut. *Soul Booster: **Nie zapewnia dłużej regeneracji HP. **Regeneracja many zredukowano z 100% do 50%. *Talisman of Evasion: **Koszt zredukowano z 1800 do 1700. *Town Portal Scroll: **Koszt zredukowano z 75 do 50. *Vanguard: **Regeneracja HP została zwiększona z 6 do 8. *Veil of Discord: **Teraz potrzebuje Helm of Iron Will, dwa razy Null Talisman oraz przepis, który kosztuje 400 złota. **Koszt zmieniono z 2270 do 2240. **Kiedyś zapewniał: ***+6 siły ***+6 zręczności ***+18 inteligencji ***+6 regeneracji życia ***+6 obrażeń ***+6 pancerza **Teraz zapewnia: ***+6 siły ***+6 zręczności ***+12 inteligencji ***+6 regeneracji życia ***+6 obrażeń ***+6 pancerza *Vladmir's Offering: **Vladmir's Aura - pancerz został zmniejszony z 5 do 4. Teren *Skorygowano pozycję wieży drugiego poziomu na dolnej ścieżce Świetlistych i pobliskich drzew. *Przeniesiono rampę pomiędzy ukrytym sklepem Mrocznych a Starożytnym Mrocznych trochę wstecz i sprawia wrażenie, że jest węższa. *Zwiększono szerokość rampy za wieżą drugiego poziomu na dolnej ścieżce Świetlistych. *Dodano nową rampę po lewej stronie od wieży pierwszego poziomu Mrocznych na dolnej ścieżce. *Dodano nowy spot wardów na środku dżungli Mrocznych. *Skorygowano pole odradzania się po prawej stronie Świetlistych ciężkiego obozowiska niedaleko bezpiecznej ścieżki. *Wieże trzeciego poziomu/Rax'y poruszono lekko do tyłu od rampy. *Skorygowano przydrożną ścieżkę w kępie drzew po lewej stronie wieży pierwszego poziomu Mrocznych w strefie najbliższej rampy. *Dodano małą kryjówkę w drzewach normalnego obozowiska w lewym górnym rogu Świetlistych koło środka. *Nieznacznie zmniejszono pole odradzania się w neutralnym obozowisku offlane Mrocznych. *Dodano nowe ścieżki do drzew po lewej stronie górnej wieży pierwszego poziomu Świetlistych. *Dodano obszary ścieżek z drzewami poniżej dolnej wieży drugiego poziomu Świetlistych. *Rozłożono nieznacznie wieży czwartego poziomu Świetlistych. *Dodano małą kryjówkę w drzewach nad dolną wieżą drugiego poziomu Świetlistych. *Usunięto drzewo na klifie Mrocznych tuż nad górną runą. *Dodano dwa dodatkowe drzewa na środkowej ścieżce Świetlistych w górnej prawej części wieży pierwszego poziomu. *Dodano nową kryjówkę po prawej od obozowiska niskiego poziomu Mrocznych. Kategoria:Patche